


The Greatest Show On Earth

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for oxoniensis' porn battle. The prompt I chose was 'perform.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Show On Earth

It was as if once John had decided they were doing it, they were doing _everything_.

No sexual position, no sexual practice was untested. Rodney sometimes had to shake his head to clear it, remind himself he was still living in the Lost City of Atlantis rather than the city of Rome and indulging in almost Bacchalian orgies of depravity.

They had no book to guide them, no access to the Internet, so Rodney was forced to rely on his increasingly shoddy memory of the occasional homosexual trysts he'd experienced in his youth. Luckily, both of them had a yen for learning, and their enthusiasm got them in deep.

John kept pushing him, and pushing them; higher, longer, more focused, more intense. More everything.

Rodney spent hours blowing him, mouth sucking voraciously on his cock, making him wet, getting him off. Then John would insist on his turn, and he'd show Rodney what a lazy person could do when motivated. Rodney learnt to live with the bite marks he'd inflicted on his own hands - John got to be _that_ good.

John wanted to know what it felt like to be rimmed, so Rodney ate him out at every opportunity. All it took was John turning his back on him and bending slightly forward, a look of hunger on his face, and Rodney was on his knees and tonguing his ass.

And then they moved onto fucking.

Doggie-style, flat against a wall, in the shower, missionary, on their sides, bent over a crate, squatting in the closet near Rodney's lab; doing it over and over and over again until John could come just from Rodney putting his cock in him.

John learnt, then he did the same to Rodney, coaxing him into awkward positions, testing out his theories of depth of penetration and speed of penetration, fucking him with one hand squeezing his balls, fucking him with one hand pressed down on the back of his neck, fucking him with a tongue in Rodney's ear. Fucking him fast, and slow, and sopping wet and almost dry, fucking him while people were nearby and they could easily be caught by someone's curiosity, fucking him a mile away from the Athosian village and letting Rodney spill onto rich soil.

After fucking came food, then food and fucking together, and Rodney would never look at grapes in the same way ever again.

John asked to be tied up, so Rodney tied him up then tied down, blindfolded him, gagged him, locked him into position using ropes and cable ties. Rodney learnt to work through the pain of leg cramps and back spasms when it was he that was tied up in knots and put on display for John's cravings.

Orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, consecutive orgasms - coming together and apart and on each other, _in_ each other - in mouths and asses; on backs, chins, tongues, god, _faces_.

Talking, and not talking. Begging, and not begging. Half-asleep and completely awake, fresh from the shower and sweaty from work. Covered in alien dirt, the taste of alien food still in their mouths. On the sly from Earth, from their co-workers, from their friends.

Rodney suspected that one day they'd be caught _in flagrante delicto_ , and the scary thing was that he knew that that wouldn't be enough to stop them. They'd keep going until they came and if they got the opportunity to come again they'd do it; you'd have to pry them off each other with a crowbar. Once they were touching, no force in the galaxy was strong enough to overcome the overwhelming attraction that Rodney had for John's skin, and that John had for Rodney's taste.

There was so much they had learnt to do together, and fuck, Rodney proudly believed that they could put on a show like no other.

They were almost waiting for the opportunity.


End file.
